ACH Side Story: A Miraculous Mission
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: while chasing down two new villains in Japan some of Class-E's heroes are transported to Paris where they now must team up with the ultimate spellcaster and France's two favourite hero to save the day, plus a little time for romance


"OVER THERE!" Catwoman shouted as she lead a group consisting of herself, Thor, Shadowcat, Psylocke, Green Lantern and Songbird as they chased down a villain

"Where is this guy even from?" Songbird asked

"Over 'ere girlies" the man said

"Sounds like a Cajun" Shadowcat said as she jumped over a crate

"allow me to introduce myself, I am Felix Agreste, but they commonly know me as Le Sorcier" he said before summoning a portal behind him "Tata" he said as he stepped through

"Oh no you don't" Catwoman said as she followed him through it leading them to a park

"Where are we?" Thor asked

"I have no idea, power down for now" Kataoka said as they returned to normal.

"Um guys, I think I know where we are" Fuwa said

"Where?" Kataoka asked

"Paris, guys we're in France!" Fuwa said

* * *

"Okay let's get this joker!" Agent venom said as they were fight Batroc ze Leaper

"This guy is getting annoying" Arsenal said firing off an arrow, only for Batroc to dodge it.

"We'll get him" Batman said

"Guys something's not right" Iceman said as a portal opened and Batroc ran through it. Soon the heroes ran through the portal and had to stop

"WHOA!" they said as they nearly collided with a railing

"What happened?" Karma asked

"We got transported somewhere, but I don't know where" Batman said

"We're on top of the Eiffel Tower" Nagisa said

"An you know this because?" Arsenal asked

"The red, white and blue flag at the top of a spire kind of gives it away" Kimura said

"Oh" Arsenal said "So how do we get down?"

"Better question, why are we here?" Karma asked

"The lift" Nagisa said

"I meant how do we get down to the elevator?" Karma asked

"Oh" Nagisa said "We'll figure out a way" Nagisa said.

* * *

The girls were walking around a park trying to find were Sorcier went.

"He has to be around here somewhere" Kaede shouted

"Calm down, we'll find him and we need to maintain our cover" Kataoka said "Any luck trying to get to the others?"

"None yet" Yada said

"That could be a problem" Fuwa said

"No kidding" Okuda said

"So what should we do?"

"Crepes?" Kaede asked

"Seriously?" Fuwa asked

"I'm hungry dammit" Kaede said

"Does anyone know French?" Fuwa asked

"I'll speak it for us, but it's not the premium" Kataoka sighed

"We really should have practiced with Bitch-sensei more" Yada said

"No kidding" they all said

* * *

"So now we're on the ground, what are we going to do, I mean karma and Nagisa have a great command of the English language, but I don't think that will help in France" Okajima said

"I agree, we'll just have to figure something out" Mimura said

"Or I can meet up with a contact" Nagisa said

"You have a contact in Paris?" Okajima said

"Yeah, Cat Noir" Nagisa said

"A French superhero?" Karma asked

"We met at the Europa complex incident a couple of months ago." Nagisa said

"So do you know where we can find him?" Kimura asked

"I'm not sure, but I know a guy who could" Nagisa said

"Who?" Mimura asked

"That guy" Nagisa said pointing to a blonde

* * *

"Yo Adrien Agreste" Nagisa said

"Yeah, oh Nagisa; I didn't think you were around town, when did you get in?" Adrien asked

"Long story, can we talk in private?" Nagisa asked

"Sure" he said walking a bit away with Nagisa "What's up

"two villains showed up in our part of town and we split up and went after them, The gilrs took one and we took the other, and for some reason we landed up here.

"So you were lead to France by someone?" Adrian asked

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Do you know where they are now?" Adrian asked

"Not a damn clue" Nagisa sighed

* * *

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the embassy for Japan is?" Kataoka said in broken French, the girl who appeared to be of chinese and French origins blinked before frown

"Damn it" Yada said

"Do you need help?" the girl asked

"kind of" Kataoka said

"Do you speak English?" Yada tried in English

"A bit" the girl said "My name is Marinette"

"Hello Marinette" Kataoka said "We're here from Japan

"Great, man if only Karma and Nagisa were here" Kaede said as black clouds rolled in and thunder sound

"That's weird" Marinette said as a flash of purple lightning struck the ground creating dark crystals

"Le Soricer" Kataoka said

"Hey where did that girl go?" Kurahashi asked

"Who cares, guys suit up and move out" Kaede said as the girls ran off.

* * *

"There wasn't supposed to be any thunder today" Adrien said

"That could be the guy who the girls were chasing" Karma said

"Let's go guys" Nagisa said

"Right, Plagg! " Adrien said

"Hold up Adrien, Okajima!" Nagis said

"Right, deploying cover" Okajima said as a dome was thrown over them. "Holographic cover, we use this to change sometimes in the field

"Okay, now Plagg! CLAWS OUT!" Adrien shouted becoming the cat them Cat Noir

"SUIT UP!" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom

"Don't have to tell us" Mimura said becoming Iceman

"We're ready" Batman said

"Okay Arsenal lower the cover

"So team up?" Cat Noir said

"Why not" Agent Venom said as the group head out

* * *

"So where is he?" Psylocke asked

"THERE!" Catwoman said as she spotted a red and black clad heroine fighting him off

"Isn't that Ladybug?" Songbird asked

"Let's help her out" Shadowcat said

"YEAH!" the girls cheered racing in

"I do not think so" a voice said as a boot was shoved into Catwoman

"BATROC!" they cried

"Oúi" Batroc said

"And I'm Crossbone" a man in a mechanical armour said

"And now ladies I give you my crystal army" Le Sorcier said as warriors of dark crystal appeared "And thanks to this storm I'll enough dark crystals to make sure Paris crumbles and will be rebuilt with me as KING!" the dark wizard said

"Not on my watch" Ladybug said

"Ah Ladybug, but I'm sorry to say that Hawk Moth has nothing to do with me, I am here upon the orders of Lord Skullaecus"

"Skullaecus?" Ladybug asked

"Honourable Nemesis to the Ancient One" Le Sorcier said bowing

"And why would he want Paris?" Thor asked

"Quite simple Thunderer; he's prison is locked away by an anchor point which has twenty individual locking points, all twenty of these points are her in Paris! And those dark crystals are set in a way that I can release my master. Those two are just here for fortune and combat" Le Sorcier said "Now attack!" he shouted

* * *

"There he is" Agent venom said spotting Batroc "and he's not alone"

"Whose that around him" Cat Noir said deploying his staff and jumping down with the heroes who watched as their girlfriends were easily overcoming the crystal warriors. Ladybug was running to fight Le Soricer when she was blown back into Cat Noir who caught her

"Milady" he purred

"Good to see you Cat" Ladybug said as Agent Venom punched a crystal warrior behind them "And you too

"Good to be back, but why can't be because I just want a holiday. Every time I'm over here it's because of some threat we encountered first" Agent venom said

"I'm guessing that's just life" Ladybug said

* * *

"Coming through" Shadowcat said phasing through a crystal warrior making it look at her before Mjolnir smashed through it

"We need to regroup" Psylocke said before ball of green light smashed into the ground making the three girls go flying off.

"What was that?" Thor asled

"Now for my next trick, Umbra Explosion" Le Sorcier said as a ball of black and gold energy headed for them.

"LOOK OUT!" Iceman said shielding them as Arsenal shot as Le Soricer

"Oh crossbones" the dark wizard said

"Yeah, yeah" Crossbones said stomping forward

"Oh no" Ladybug said as they regrouped, seeing dozens upon dozens of crystals warriors, Batroc and Crossbones charging at them.

"Now Umbra IMPACT!" Le Sorcier said as a stream of Purple magic was heading for them

"NO!" Agent Venom said

"I'll roast ya!" Ghost Rider howled before a ring of golden light appeared and block the Umbra impact

"What?" Le Sorcier said

"Meer parlour tricks compared to me power" a voice said

"Who Dares!" Le Sorcier exclaimed

"I believe that is my line, for you boy have messed with the wrong spellcaster, for I am Dr Strange the Sorcerer Supreme!" he said arriving on the battlefield.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and it is good to be back in the ACH universe again after so long and ACDH as well. So here is the next side story which features French super heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. It's a good cartoon and its is like the ol;d 90's hero shows just with romance troubles thrown in and since we're talking Magic why not the most powerful Spellcatser Marvel has: Dr Strange and why is he here. Well I planned a Ladybug/Dr Strange crossover and I figure why not test them out here to see what it would be like**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
